


A World Of Angels And Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale...ish
Genre: ...when they aren't making out in the corner, Big brother Papyrus (both universes), Brothers... don't EXACTLY know each other., I DUNNO IT'S TEN O'CLOCK AND I'M STRESSED OUT!!!, M/M, MINOR honeymustard, Second Edgeberry Fic, Yes Ink and Error Will have dialogue and meaning to the story, also dating start is on repeat so that may be a factor., headcanon mostly, ink and error make out sessions, like it won't show up unless requested., like strikethrough text minor.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans had died an unfair death according to his brother. As Papyrus let out his last breath, he saw three skeletons. One angel and two demons... only to make that one surrounded by three.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! So, welcome to Reborntale. If you don't know what it is, it is where the skelebros- or everyone, not quite sure- are either angels or demons. Typically the younger, more innocent, brother is the one that turns out being an angel- excluding Rebornfell where both are demons- and the elder becomes a demon as his built up rage at watching a human kill his brother and then proceed to kill every monster in the underground sends him spiraling into being a demon. Now for my headcanon part: I'm gonna say that at the beginning of this, Blue and Fell don't know who their brothers are and assume that the other skeleton demons are just that with no relation. Red and Stretch remember their past life and find themselves wanting to protect and be with their brother. Then Ink and Error show up and teach them who they are and blah blah blah words stupid explanations, and then end up going away in a poof of smoke to kiss and make out and be gay skeles. Yup, I dunno. I always ship Ink and Error first, and felt like putting that in because I'm tired and wrote this while I was asleep. Yes, I think Chara takes over my body or something and writes while I'm in dreamy lala land sponsored by Dream Sans! No joke. I wake up and chapters are written. *clicks post button*

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! This is BlueB! Before you read, allow me to note something! Suggestions are always read and taken into consideration!**

**I write these chapters on a whim of a thought, so if you want something to happen...**

**Tell me in the comments! Everything is always loved!**

**(Also if you want to, criticize me. It helps.)**

Fell:  **Bold text! ~~Right~~ Left side!**

Stretch:  _Italics! Right side!_

Blue: Normal text! Right side!

Red:  ** _Bold Italics! Left side!_**

Ink: Normal text! Center!

~~~~Error: ~~Strikethrough text! Center!~~

**This will most likely be forgotten.**

 

Stretch tried to dodge another attack. This human was a relentless killer. Occasionally, Stretch's vision would blur, and he could swear he saw his brother flanked on either side by two taller skeletons on the verge of tears. That's what caused his ultimate demise. He got distracted by them, he looked past the human to the angelic version of his little brother, sniffling and backing away from the demonic versions of himself and Sans. He was numb to the stab, what he wasn't numb to, was the feeling of nausea that overtook him as his blood spilled onto the floor. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the human. They smiled and walked on. The blue angel covered his mouth and flew over, whispering words of encouragement to the dying skeleton in Judgement Hall, hoping to give him one last bit of determination to rise again.

**"He won't hear you Blue. And if he does, he won't live.** **"** Fell spoke up as Blue hung his head in defeat as the monster fell over, whispering a few last words.

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't try to help him." Blue frowned, "It's my duty to encourage dusting monsters to keep trying. It worked with the lizard woman."

_**"Because she's a stupid imbecile who was eating a form of determination daily."**_  Red frowned.

"You guys are being big meanies. With two demons present, he's sure to become one without the positive influence!" Blue huffed, crossing his arms and pouting accusingly at the two.

**"Not our fault that we lived in that he-- bad world. Everyone there changed into demons."**

"But you didn't have to come here! Why not stay there?"

**"Because it's a horrible world to live in. Monsters fight even after death."** Fell clarified.

Blue fell silent. Tears brimmed in his sockets once more, and he flew off into the throne room, hoping to help Queen Toriel while wiping away the fallen ones. He muttered something about 'no one deserving the fate of death when not on full guard' before disappearing.

_"Heh... Sans... Do. You. Want... anything?"_  Where Stretch's last words as he turned to dust. Red stared directly at him, mouth agape.

A popping noise notified them that the monster had successfully begun his transformation. When stretch reappeared, both fell brothers began to laugh. They both knew that 'Sans' was Blue. This monster was now a demon, and wouldn't remember his brother now. Fell wiped a dramatic tear away as Blue came flying back into the room, full on sobbing now as his halo fell low.

**"Couldn't help her, Blue?"** Fell asked, laying a hand on the other's shoulder.

"T-there was no time! I t-tried to keep her s-soul together, but B-bob sent a Tem Flake and made it dust! A-and t-then the human k-killed Bob and smashed it down into tiny bits!" Blue wailed.

_"Sans! Bro, oh my stars you're alright!"_  Stretch exclaimed, engulfing the younger in a hug.

"Gah! W-who're-- oh... you're the skeleton I couldn't save... I don't know who Sans is, but I'll help him all I can when he departs as well... mister...?" Blue trailed off.

_"Sans..."_

"Oh! Your name is Sans! I'm so sorry!" Blue exclaimed, "I'm Blue... well, called Blue by these two."

_**"Snrk, Fell this is to good.**_ _ **"**_  Red laughed.

**"Hush, Ahem! I am Fell, this is my minor, Red. We've been with Blue since he first departed."** Fell explained in his deep voice. 

_**"Sometimes the kid nearly dies even as an angel!"**_ Red exclaimed,  _ **"Aw man, you shoulda seen it Sans! He formed in our world, and a monster automatically picked a fight with him!"**_

**"Red, hush."**  

"Anyway, Sans, do you have a different name that we could use here? So many skeleton demons appear saying their name is Sans and it get's confusing." Blue offered.

_"...Papyrus?"_

"Well... uhm..."

**"To many Papyrus angles- according to the Sans demons. Hey, how about Stretch! Because he's damn right a stretch for a demon or an angel!"** Fell exclaimed.

"Fell! Don't be rude to him!"

_**"But B-- Fell's right. He's a bit of a Stretch for any after life creature. Maybe he'd be better off as a spectre."**_ Red elaborated.

" ~~That's true, but you're all just glitches anyway.~~ " A black skeleton spoke up from the corner of the hall.

"Error, be nice. They're creations." Another spoke frowning as Error lazily draped an arm over his shoulder.

" ~~So? It's true Inky, you know that.~~ " Error frowned.

"No need to point it out though!" 'Inky' exclaimed walking away from the embrace and over to the other skeletons.

Stretch took a position in front of Blue reflexively, causing Blue to simply fly around him and land in front of Ink. Smiling, Blue offered a hand to Ink, which was quickly accepted and they exchanged introductions. Error was harder to coax, but when Blue flashed him a smile that could melt the coldest ice, Error shook his hand with a smaller smile. Ink was surprised, but quickly understood when Blue flashed the same smile at Fell and the slightly taller skeleton heard his breathing hitch.

"Error, we need to get them together." Ink whispered going back to his boyfriend.

" ~~Whyyyy?~~ " Error asked softly, eyeing Blue as he went to talk with the others.

Ink slapped him, "Don't be eyeing him when you're already in a relationship dear."

" ~~You don't even know if they're gay.~~ "

"Neither do you."

" ~~Touche.~~ "

 

* * *

 

**Error Text Translation!!!**

**"That's true, but you're all just glitches anyway."**

**"So? It's true Inky, you know that."**

**"Whyyyy?"**

**"You don't even know if they're gay."**

**"Touche."**

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, leave a kudos. If you think there's a way I can make this better, leave a comment! If you want something to happen next chapter, tell me in the comments. Even if you don't know how to put it in words, you can put a line of dialogue, or a random interaction and I'll do it- even just a scene change. This fic is just going to be loose of any plot until I... Start thinking straight. (see what I did there? No? ,>w<) Uhm... what else, oh! I'll probably forget everything like next chapter because it's eleven at night and I'm sleepy. Now to go preview this.

 


	2. Remembrance and Safe Havens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue shows the few things he can do to save others, not being able to attack as an angel. Boy does it make Fell's face heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuffs! So, demons can 'attack' per say, but Angels can't without turning into a spectre for 'sinning'. Simply this chapter is gonna start with fluff, have some quick interaction with Ink and Error, and then go back to angst with Stretch explaining sad stuff. Please do tell me how to make this better, or suggestions for what should happen. A strip of dialogue, an action from one of the characters, scenery change, anything! Okay now read forth edgeberry fans! (Though not much edgeBERRY yet... mostly just EDGE)

**"Hey, Blue. Why don't'cha c'mere for a second?"** Fell asked trying to make his blush cease.

"Why? So you can pinch my wings again? Nuh uh, that hurts." Blue frowned, crossing his arms indignantly.

 **"C'mon. I promise I won't pinch your wings."** Fell pleaded.

"A promise from a demon is as truthful as a promise from a dead man. A lie." Blue retorted.

 **"Hmph, then I'll make you."** Fell smirked, walking over to the shorter and pulling him into a hug.

"Noooooo! Lemme g- Ow!" Blue yelped as Fell pinched his wing, "See? Lier lier! Pants on fire!"

Fell was quick to fly into the air releasing the small angel as flames erupted beneath him.  **"Yikes, Blue. It was just a joke."**

_"Not a funny one, dude."_

**_"Hey, leave my b-- friend alone."_** Red shot.

_"Not when he's being a jerk to my li'l bro."_

"I don't have a brother. And, an angel can't have a demon for a sibling anyways." Blue frowned, flying into the air as Fell tried to grab him by the halo playfully.

_"Uh... riiiiiight."_

**"I'll catch ya Blue!"** Fell sang, slowly floating up and taking Blue by the arm.

"Hey! No faiiir!" Blue called spinning around and kissing the demon on the head, "No cheating."

_"Why'd you kiss him?"_

"An angel's kiss. The ultimate weapon against a demon. If they're nice enough they become a spectre and with another can become an angel as well." Blue explained innocently, as Fell's face erupted in blush.

 **"But when the demon's as bad as me, they stay the same, possibly growing attached to the angel that kissed them."** Fell went on, smiling devilishly at Blue.

"Don't get any stupid ideas. I'm gonna go help the human in the next room." Blue frowned, flying out.

 _"So wait, how many times has he given you that kiss?"_ Stretch asked.

_**"Wasn't that like the twelfth time, Fell?"** _

**"Indeed, Red."**

_"And you aren't all clingy to him?"_

**"Of course not!"**

~~"Doesn't seem like it.~~ " Error called walking over.

"Why don't you just get together with him?" Ink asked.

**"Where do you two keep coming from!?!?"**

~~"The corner."~~ Error stated simply, wiping a bit of rainbow from his mandible.

"Shush." Ink whispered, "Anyway, it's obvious you are attached to him. No demon can't not be attached after three angelic kisses, let alone eleven."

**"Go back to your corner."**

~~"Deal. But, only after you kiss the kid."~~ Error grinned.

"It was nice to turn you into an angel Frisk! I hope you enjoy it!" Blue called waving behind him as he came back into the room.

 **"Alright. Hey, Blue! C'mere."** Fell shouted.

"Yes?" Blue asked landing and walking over to Fell.

**"Close your eyes and part your teeth."**

"Why?"

**"Just do it."**

Blue shrugged and complied to Fell's request. Fell quickly formed a red forked tongue and gave Blue a skeleton kiss. He was instead quickly pushed away by said skeleton and given a weird look, frowning as Fell stared.

"What was that for?" Blue asked quickly flying backwards and running into Red, "Oh! Sorry Red, are you alright?"

 _ **"Just fine."**_  Red grinned standing up.

"Error, it's not working. Fell likes Blue, but Blue doesn't like Fell." Ink whined.

 ~~"That's fine."~~ Error grinned, leaning in to kiss his lover.

"But--"

~~"Hush, sweetie pie. You talk to much."~~

"Mmgh~ N'kay." Ink grinned around the five tongues in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, well my spelling and grammar are better when I'm sleep deprived. I'm uploading this at 11:18 am and last night I uploaded at 11:17 pm. Cool. Welp bye!


	3. Demonic Yells and Angelic Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Fell are having a few troubles... even just to be friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when a demon yells, hurricanes, earthquakes, and volcanic explosions take place. When an Angel cries, tidal waves a flooding rain begins. When both happen... the world has a looooooooong fall.

**"What's wrong with a kiss, Blue?"** Fell asked gently.

"...It... it didn't feel right. I don't like you like that Fell... it's not something... I just..." Blue trailed off.

**"...Do you... hate me?"**

"What? Never! You're my friend!"

 _"Br-lue... has he been trying to do that for a while?"_ Stretch asked.

_**"Since they met!~ Fell's always had an eye socket on 'im."** _

**"Shut up, Red."**

_**"Aww, c'mon Bo-- Fell. No need to get salty."** _

**"I said, shut up."**

_**"Nah, don't think I will...."** _

**"Shut the hell up before I KILL YOU!"** Fell yelled. Everyone regretted it.

 

The Earth shook with a violent jolt at the yell of a demon. People who were still alive in the Underground yelled out in fear, terrified of the quake. Blue went into his physical form, trying to help the human still in the next room. Columns and archways fell in the Judgement Hall, and the lovers in the corner narrowly missed getting dusted. 

_"Wait... Blue's alive?"_

**_"No, he's in his physical form. He can interact with real objects, and still see us. People will see him as the skeleton that went missing and had his dust found. We'll see his halo and wings."_** Red explained.

_"Can we do that?"_

**"No. Only angels can, and only in the name of helping others. They will be forgotten once the go back to their spiritual form."**

_"Can they get hurt?"_

"Extremely. They can even die in their physical form. They'll just become a spectre though." Ink explained, walking over.

 ~~"But I have a feeling one demon if not two are already plotting to keep him safe?"~~ Error added.

Fell and Red both nodded. Stretch was already out of the room, going to help Blue before he got hurt. A squeal of terror alerted the others to run into the throne room, and seeing Blue's empty and tear-filled sockets, the two went to his side.

**"What is it, dear Blue?"**

**_"You alright kid?"_  
**

"Go away!" Blue screeched. A tear fell from his socket, followed by several more, and the Fellsome brothers winced.

**"Blue, don't cry--"**

"You killed the human with your quake!"

**"And you have a good chance of dying yourself if you don't return to spiritual form."**

"If I return while crying, the flooding will begin."

_"Flooding!?!"_

"Yes. Flooding."

_"What do you mean 'Flooding'?!?"_

"Uh..." Blue smiled, "Heh heh heh! An Angel that cries in spiritual form starts a chain reaction of Tidal waves and floods around the world they're in!" Blue laughed floating up into spiritual form.

**"It's pretty funny."**

_**"Tibia honest, Fell's wrong. It's hilarious!"** _

"No! It kills several hundred humans and monsters per tear!"

**"And several hundred thousand per year."**

"Be quiet, Fell!" Blue yelled as an embarrassed blush creeped up his cheekbones.

_"And I'm guessing he's like the most sensitive Angel around here?"_

"Hey! I'm right h-here!"

"Ah, youth. Isn't it adorable, Error?" Ink asked looking to his... staring lover, "Error? Stop staring at the angel!"

 ~~"So I can't look at you either?"~~ Error asked, closing his eyes and turning to Ink.

"S-shut up." Ink frowned crossing his arms.

~~"Welp, I have my prize of the hour!~"~~

"Ah!~ Error!~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is terrible. I'm literally just playing around with it. Like literally... this is like first fic material. I'm sorry if you're cringing, I am too. But, ima keep going for fun! Er, for Science! Ya, science. Also known as the stupidity I have in the back of my mind that I need to get out before doing serious stories. Uh... Error has a crush on Blue but is going out with Ink, sooooo... there's that. ;P Oh and the first chapter- or second- or both... uh Blue did start floods. Just only in waterfall and on the surface.


End file.
